Adaugeo Mentula
by Ruk13
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron are walking down a dark alley after defeating Voldemort but something sinister and evil happens next....Contains: Rape, Violence and Strong Language.


**READ THIS:** This fanfic contains some really dark humor. If you are offended or might begin to feel offended, I suggest you push the Back button right about...NOW! But for those who find this kind of stuff funny as I do, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Ain't own none except this here fic

Chapter One 

Hermione , Ron and Harry, after their long battle with Voldemort, had finally found peace. They realized that the 6th and final Horcrux that they were looking for was actually in front of them the whole time. It was a pair of Voldemort's panties. Though shocking, they were able to destroy it by burning it before Voldemort was able to come to his full power. In the end, the great and mighty dark lord crumbled to the ground as dust and bones.

Heading back to Hogwarts by taking the longest way possible, they took in the amazing wizarding world around them. As they were walking down a lantern-lit street of Knockturn Alley, they didn't notice the dark shadows following behind them. Though this sounds cliché, this wasn't your average wizarding villain. All of a sudden, one of the shadows grabbed Harry by the waist. "What the hell?" said Hermione looking back to see what happened to Harry. "I gonna kill yo bitch" yelled the shadow. "Huh?" said Ron clueless. The shadows stepped into the light of the laterns revealing their faces. "Oh my god!" screamed Hermione and Ron.

Standing before them were nine half-bird, Asian ladyboys that were extremely muscular and had huge bulges in their pants. Ron, quickly taking the offensive, grabbed one of the nine, dark, lurking creatures by its leg, only to discover it was not a leg, but a talon. Surprised, Ron jumped back, only to be taken hostage by a hidden tenth harpy that had snuck around, "Uh, whoa" grunted Ron as he was taken into the air by one of the hulking beasts. The beast made short work of both his shirt and pants, and then dove into his underwear with much haste. "Uh, what th-", it was too late, the beast had already begun shoving its manhood (or ladyhood if, you think about it) into his anus. "A peni- UGH!!!" screamed Ron, whilst being raped by what must have been a 12+ inch ladyboy cock.

Harry previously being thrown to the ground when Ron grabbed the Harpy observed this act in terror. "We have to help him!" Screamed Harry, quickly taking flight with a levitation spell, "Wait!" yelled Hermione, but it was too late. The birds ripped off Harry trousers and underwear, which was, surprisingly enough, from the Victoria's Secret Autumn Seduction collection. "Hermione--help me" belched Harry, before being mercilessly raped by the Alpha-Beasts massive Talons. Hermione, quite shocked at the raw power of the beasts, quickly took to running. Dodging through hidden alleyways and small businesses, Hermione finally made it an area she thought to be safe.

Two of the beasts, who had followed her the whole distance from above , quickly took to ambushing her in the brief moment of rest. "Oh Gawd, nooooo!" she screamed as the beasts stripped her of her clothes. They ripped away her skirt, only to find a most disturbing sight. Hermione, thought to be a woman, actually had a penis, "what the fAAAAAAwwck!" yelled one of the Bird-Beasts. "I knooAAAAoow" responded the other. They took flight, leaving Hermione to pick up the shreds of her torn Hogwarts uniform.

'Oh my god, I got to go help Harry and Ron' thought Hermione to herself. She ran back through the backstreets hurriedly hoping that she could remember the place where they were raped and save them just in time. Arriving to the alleyway, Hermione gazed in horror at the scene before her. Ron was hanging upside-down from a pole by his balls. The look of agony on his face was clearly evident. Harry, on the other hand, was pinned with his chest to the wall by two talons in his shoulders. Looking down, she noticed in his bleeding and mutilated ass, lay a note. "Please…..(Pant)…take this out ….(Pant)…of my ass (Pant)" moaned Harry. Hermione obliged and pulled the blood-soaked parchment from his anus.

Curious of what it said, she opened it and tried to decipher the smudged words: "We have you're friends virginity, the only way they will ever get it back is by following the instructions left within this parchment". The instructions were as read, "You must bring the Adaugeo Mentula, to the mountains of Vulgaria within dawn of the 6th day". "This sounds dangerous guys" said Ron, recently regaining consciousness, while still hanging by his testicles. "Shut the Fuck up!" Yelled Hermione, cock-slapping Ron across the side of his face, sending him into a downward spiral off the pole. "Well, that was a fun, interesting experience!" exclaimed Harry. Hermione then proceeded to cock-slap Harry in fit of desperation.

* * *

**A/N** - This is a joint fic between my friend and I that we decided to write about when we saw people making claims that they had read the 7th book and know the ending. So, through that by using our imagination and some ideas people had on the forums, we created this. Yeah...kinda of disturbing though but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! And flaming just looks stupid! 


End file.
